


Ghosted

by Vomitrocious



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Bullying, Hurt/Comfort, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, M/M, Oma Kokichi Needs a Hug, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Panic Attacks, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi, Saihara Shuichi Being an Asshole, Short Chapters, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25730545
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vomitrocious/pseuds/Vomitrocious
Summary: Shuichi was supposed to be dead. Kokichi saw his dead body hanging from the ceiling fan-So why? Why was he standing there, talking like nothing was wrong.
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Saihara Shuichi, Akamatsu Kaede/Amami Rantaro, Amami Rantaro & Oma Kokichi, Oma Kokichi/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 1
Kudos: 56





	Ghosted

Kokichi looked in the mirror, rubbing his eyes tiredly as Shuichi kept rambling about nonsense. He didn't even glance at the other. It was too early for this. Way too early. As in 5 am.

He sighed quietly, turning on the sink to wash his hands quickly.

"And so that's why I never spoke to my Uncle. He was like, so rude to me." Shuichi continued, sitting on the closed toilet seat and crossing his legs. He was finally done.

Kokichi hummed. He nodded at Shuichis words, pretending he heard whatever the fuck he was talking about. "Right.." He muttered, turning off the sink and opening his contact case. He carefully got one, pulling his. bottom eyelid down and placing it in, letting it settle. He blinked a few times before doing the same to the other.

The next few moments were awkward silence as Kokichi finished getting ready for school. He quietly put on his shoes. The door opened with a loud squeak when he walked out, holding his bookbag.

"Do I.. stay here or go? Cause I don't have to go, right?" The blue-headed teen continued asking questions. Kokichi glanced at him in subtle irritation.

"I.. don't know.." He said quietly whilst closing the door and locking it with a key. "Even so.. I say you go with me." It was mostly just reassuring himself. 

He couldn't help but remind himself that Shuichi was _dead._

They walked their way to school. The house was pretty close, which was. convenient. They walked beside each other for a little longer. The school gate was just ahead. Kokichi made a mental note to avoid talking to Shuichi's ghost. He'd get beaten more if Kaito found out he'd been talking to himself.

He groaned, moving hastily through the gates and into the school. "You know I can't talk much since you're.. you know. But you can sit on the window sill in class, okay?" He knew that Shuichi would still bother him, but he couldn't really do anything about that.

Shuichi nodded at him in understanding, floating behind him and looking at the halls. Kokichi tried his best to hurry, stuffing his binders I to his arms and slamming it shut. He didn't want to be bothered by his bullies this early. Loitering around the lockers would make it worse.

He made it to class right on time. Glancing around the room, he noticed Kaede and Rantaro were already there. He nodded to them, smiling shakily in nervousness when he sat in his seat by the window. He quickly sat his stuff down, looking through his notes for the class. He just had to have math first as punishment. That's unfortunate.

He kept looking through them, looking up when the teacher walked in. Shuichi muttered something under his breath. Kokichi ignored it. Soon, the teacher began talking about some type of mathematical equation.

He rubbed his temples, putting his notes back in the binder to prepare himself. This was going to be a long day.

But soon enough, the day was already over. Nobody had bothered him during classes. It was weird, and just made him more paranoid. He grimaced, walking out of the school and taking a deep breath when he spotted Kaito loitering around.

"Shit." Kokichi cursed, head turning to look away when they locked eyes. His hands tightened around his backpack straps anxiously. Kaito was probably going to hurt him again.

He looked back up when Kaito moved closer. The other grabbed his arm harshly, pulling him back in the school and into the closest locker. Kokichi was trembling, trying to stifle his whimpers. "Y-yes?" Kokichi asked, not looking into his eyes. His fear was evident in his high pitched words. Shuichi was behind Kaito's shoulder, watching curiously.

Kaito raised an eyebrow, hand slamming beside Kokichi's head. "What do you mean. 'what'? Are you stupid or something." The last part wasn't a question. More of a statement.

Kokichi flinched once again at the loud nose, hands shaking as he curled into himself. "I-I'm sorry! I'm.. what did I do..?" He stuttered, barely getting the words out.

Kaito huffed through clenched teeth. "You never brought my homework you were supposed to do for me." He said harshly, glaring down at him with hard eyes. Kokichi watched, eyes widening.

"Oh my god.." He said very softly to himself, hand sliding down his face. "Im so sorry..! I forgot and my dad came home and made me leav-"

Kaito cut him off. He grabbed his hair, jerking it. "I didn't ask for your sob story. Give me your homework instead." Kokichi frowned and winced, moving his backpack to the front of him and zipping it open.

"Alright.." He mumbled, grabbing the papers and shoving it in Kaito's hand. "Can I please go now..?"

Kaito shrugged, letting go to move back and looking through the papers thoroughly. "Yeah. sure."

Kokichi sighed in relief, fixing his backpack and running for it. He completely forgot about Shuichi in his hurry, jogging his way home.

He really hoped his father wasn't home.


End file.
